1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system upgrade method and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for updating a program of a mobile terminal using an Over-The-Air (OTA) programming mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, telecommunication carriers, or third parties. Such firmware and application software may contain software bugs and often requires upgrade. In order to fix and upgrade the firmware and application software, a user visits a customer care center operated by the manufacturer or the carrier. For an OTA capable device, the firmware or software upgrade can be performed by the OTA mechanism in which the firmware or software upgrades are wirelessly distributed to the device.
In order to use the OTA, the electronic device incorporates a download module for downloading an upgrade package and an upgrade processing module for performing upgrade of a target firmware or software with the downloaded upgrade package. However, most conventional OTA capable devices are limited in OTA operation stability.